Wisps
Wisps (ウィスプ, Uisupu) are an alien race that appeared in the Wisp Colors Saga that were stolen from their home planet by Dr. Eggman (whom they refer to as Baldy Nosehair), to power his interstellar amusement park. They can give Sonic different special powers to help him in the game's levels; the type of power depends on the Wisp's color. Their Hyper-go-on energy can be used once Sonic collects a Wisp Capsule. When Sonic use a Color Power, a voice will tell the player which Wisp they are using by shouting things such as "Laser!", "Drill!", and "Hover!" etc. Overall, the Wisps seem to be rather playful and friendly, spending most of their time with others and playing. They are also rather similar, both in appearance and in motion, to underwater cephalopods such as squid. Types of Wisps *White - White Boost, Fills up Sonic's boost gauge to make him faster, and able to draw in rings. White Wisps are the most abundant Wisps in the game. They are the friendliest, and enjoy talking and playing. They can be found inside capsules or inside Egg Pawns. *Yellow - Yellow Drill, Gives Sonic the ability to drill underground. If the wisp power runs out while drilling underground, Sonic will die. This Wisp can also give Sonic the ability to go through water like a torpedo. In Co-Op mode, when two are used together, the two players will attract rings. According to official Sonic Colors website, the Yellow wisps are very fond of earth and water. *Cyan - Cyan Laser, Turns Sonic into a powerful "Cyan Laser", which allows Sonic to move at lightning speed and attack enemies in a zigzag pattern. In this form, Sonic can reflect off mirrors to control his direction. In Co-Op mode, players can use two Cyan Lasers together to attack a long line of enemies. According to official Sonic Colors website, the Cyan wisps are a special breed. They never seem to stop moving and can be a bit scatterbrained as a result. *Blue - Blue Cube, Swaps blue rings and blue blocks, thus making routes that were previously inaccessible reachable. Also, nearby enemies can be destroyed when using this power and landing on the ground. According to the official Sonic Colors website, the Blue wisps have sharp minds and are very good leaders. Whenever they decide to do something big, they are almost always successful. They also enjoy stacking each other, as shown in the intro video. *Green - Green Hover, Turns Sonic into a round and spiky hovercraft to reach higher areas and allows use of a move similar to the light-speed dash. In Co-Op mode, players can use the same "connecting line" ability as the "Pink Spikes." According to the official website, "the Green wisps are subtle, yet pretty goofy. You never know when you might come across one. *Pink - Pink Spikes, Turns Sonic into a spikeball, allowing him to roll up walls and ceilings and allows use of a move similar to the spin dash. Unlike the other Wisps, where Sonic's other moves cannot be used while using their power, Sonic can double-jump when using this power, but he can’t stomp or slide. He can also use the homing attack just as he does as when he's without any wisp powers. In Co-Op mode, players can use two Pink Spikes to create a connecting line to the other player and use it to knockout enemies when they come in contact with the line. According to the official website, "the Pink wisps can be somewhat harsh, but they are in fact very kind by nature. You'll often find them near walls." *Purple - Purple Frenzy, This power lets Sonic turn into a Berserker Chomper. While using this power, Sonic will eat anything in his way and at the same time, grow larger after each consumption. Added to this, as Sonic grows in size using this Wisp, Rings are attracted to him from a greater and greater radius as he grows. According to official Sonic Colors website, the Purple wisps are Wisps who were captured, transformed and turned violent by Dr. Eggman and are forced to do his bidding. *Violet - Violet Void, Turns Sonic into a black hole that will suck in enemies, some objects, and rings. Sonic will also grow bigger with each enemy. According to official Sonic Colors website, the Violet Wisps are Wisps who were captured and transformed by Dr. Eggman to do his bidding. When someone approaches them, they threaten them by biting and barking. *Orange - Orange Rocket, Grants Sonic the power of a rocket. He blasts into the air (something that you can charge, but it will wear off if you hold it for too long), like a rocket in an explosion of color, reaching unparalleled heights at staggering speed. He can then be controlled while falling, or fall faster (something you can also do in Unleashed Saga.) According to the official website, the Orange wisps are very sensitive and emotional. They are easily made happy when praised and saddened if they make a mistake. Be careful not to upset them, they anger very easily as well. *Red - Red Burst, Turns Sonic into a living fireball, allowing him to perform mid-air jumps & cause chargeable explosions. According to official Sonic Colors website, the Red wisps are lively, but a bit scatterbrained. Yacker Yacker is a specific White Wisp, who is different from all of the other Wisps. Unlike other White Wisps, he has a blue curl on his head between his antennae. Yacker plays a major part in the storyline of Wisp Colors Saga by befriending Sonic and Tails. He cannot speak English, but makes an audible chattering noise and can understand English very well. He could only be understood by Sonic and Tails through the Miles Electric. In the DS version, the Mother-Wisp is his mother. Gallery Notes & Trivia *Deadly Six Category:Aliens Category:Wisps Category:Good